The military version of the common vehicle headlight switch, referred to as the “Main Lighting Switch” or MLS (p/n: MS-51113) consists of three levers: one for selecting panel lights, one for the selecting service drive lights and blackout lights, and one for a lockout function. The lockout prevents accidental turn on of the service drive lights. Designed in the 1950s, the switch can't be seen at night without a flashlight, so there is always the possibility of accidentally turning on the headlights during nighttime military operations. Additionally, the elongated levers are vulnerable to breakage.
The present inventor recognizes that it would be desirable to provide a master light switch that is cost effectively manufactured, had ergonomically convenient controls, is electrically reliable against shorts and power surges and reliable under a wide range of operating conditions and temperatures for military operations, and is effectively operable under military conditions.